


You Left me

by Yee_trashspn



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Injury, Hurt No Comfort(kinda but not by the one who did the hurting), Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Relationship, Other, Quackity needed so many hugs, karl and Sapnap take care of Alex, karlnap is a thing, schlatt beat the shit out Quackity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yee_trashspn/pseuds/Yee_trashspn
Summary: (Takes place after the election, During the war arc)Schlatt is in the drug van, getting drunk while the war is happeningHe thinks back to a really bad fist fight he had with QuackityEveryone shows upHe just continues to drink and be miserableFew peeps feel sympathyOthers are gladWhere does Quackity fall in those two place?Maybe he falls into both? Maybe he gets pulled into both. Lets see?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	You Left me

Schlatt stared forward,leaning back against the van’s wall and taking a swig from the bottle as he looked out to the night sky. The stars really only the thing he was focused on, the explosions and yelling getting tuned out as he tried to let the alcohol do its magic, hell he doesn’t wanna go out sober. Yeah, Schlatt knew he was gonna die soon, hell whether it was by the hands of the idiots currently at war or by himself. Or rather his Bottles.

Schlatt knew he lost, nobody was Scared of him anymore, nobody believed in him. Did he care? No. He got what he wanted even if it didn’t last. He felt power over everything at one point, hell he had an annoying business partner who kept insisting on being friends and eventually convinced Schlatt to be his fiancé.

Schlatt’s eyes hardened as he thought about him. Quackity . That damn Mexican.  
The one genuine loyal person to him.. Schlatt lost him. He lost him in the worse way possible. A way that a twelve paged apology couldn’t fix. Schlatt fucked up with Alex big time. 

-

Schlatt was in the process of taking down the White house before he turned around at the sound of hurried foot steps, before he knew it he got shoved back a bit. The ram hybrid caught his balance and looked down at Alex, “you fuckin’ crazy?” He asked, his eyes narrowing. 

Quackity gave him the same look back, “you son of bitch, we’ve already talked this morning about this. I told you no! That’s not fucking fair, Schlatt. I built this on my own and its not gonna be fair of you to take it down so quit.” He growled, his brows furrowed as he looked up at Schlatt.

Schlatt watched him, “I think I’ll do what i damn please, Alex.” His words were slurred slightly, of course the asshat had been drinking. “I know if you continue to shove me we’ll have problems .”He shouldered the boy aggressively as he walked past him to continue his destroying. Alex stared after him, finger twitching at the thought of his crossbow.

Once Alex saw that Schlatt had continued, he’d taken out the bow and pointed to him. “Schlatt.. stop.” He stared at the man who paused and looked over, Schlatt’s face going to one of disbelief. “You ..gonna shoot me over a building?” He asked, raising a brow. Till he started to cackle, like a genuine laugh. The thought of Alex trying to kill him? Oh god.

Alex stared, faltering in the slightest as his face warmed in embarrassment. He didn’t expect this reaction. “Stop- i will. I swear to God i will. “ his voice cracked a bit which did NOT help the situation. It only caused Schlatt to laugh harder. 

Quackity bit his lip and tried to ignore the burning in his eyes, he was so embarrassed to the point he could actually cry? His grip on the bow became unstable and he unintentionally shot, the arrow almost immediately shot past Schlatt’s head, the man shut up fast, hunched over and stared at Alex.

The air was so tense as Both of them had realized what Alex had done. 

Alex let out a shuddering breath and dropped the bow, “Schlatt- wait im sorry i dont- I didn’t mean- ..” he backed up  
as Schlatt stalked towards him,”please.” Was the last thing he murmured before Schlatt right hooked him. 

Schlatt watched Alex jerk to the side and catch himself, obviously winded. He watched the boy hold his cheek and stare back at him, His eyes wide with fear. “You tried to kill me. You useless piece of shit, you actually tried to kill me.” Schlatt recounted, sending his fist into Alex’s face when he tried to say something. “Shut the fuck up, you weak little bitch.” He hissed, his voice cold. 

Alex reeled back and flew to the floor, he reached up now holding his face as he felt warm blood start to drip down from his nose. He sucked in a shuddering breath and gave a soft pained noise, looking at Schlatt who continued towards him. The man’s aura was darker, it was unpleasant and was enough to make Alex shudder heavily.

“Im-“ Alex started again, only to get kicked in the stomach. He yelped and fell over, holding his stomach. Schlatt kicked him again, kicking him onto his back and bringing him down to eight hearts. He moved to quickly straddle the younger boy. “Shut up, “ he growled, bringing his fist back and slamming it into Alex’s face, “God damn. Just shut up.” He added, repeating the process while Alex struggled under him.

Schlatt continued to wail out on his face, even when his knuckles started to ache. Even when a blood puddle started to form, even when Alex would try to cry out for him.. even when Alex would start to go limp and not move or struggle. 

Schlatt stared at him with a dark look in his eyes as he continued to pound him, every single day he’s wanted to Hurt Alex. Every single day. Most time’s he gave into the urge and Did, whether it was by force fucking him on a random surface until He passed out or just beating the absolute dog shit out of him. Quackity only ever recovered from it after they both said their sorry’s. Course Schlatt’s had always been empty but they both decided to write it off as stress and alcohol. But Alex’s were genuine. It irked Schlatt that Alex would always apologize. Schlatt would hurt him and Alex was the one apologizing.

Every single time. Why?

Schlatt was only brought out of his trance when Alex’s phone started to go off. He blinked heavily, panting before looking down at Alex who was completely limp, a mixture of tears and blood caking his poor face, the beanie had been off for a while.   
Blood was staining the boy’s shirt. He seemed to be still awake which was surprising. He most likely had several things broken and a concussion. Schlatt then realized he brought Alex down to half a heart. 

The thought shook his intoxicated mind. He’d never done that before, brought him down to five or four at most. 

Schlatt looked down at Alex weakly clutching his shirt, the hand fell down as he completely went still, his breathing shallow as stared at Schlatt with a dazed out look. 

Schlatt eventually got his breathing to normal and ran a non bloodied hand through his hair, sitting back and eventually getting himself up. “Have your dumbass whitehouse, i dont care.” He murmured as he walked off, Leaving Alex there. 

And that happened.. actually just a few weeks ago. Maybe a month or so..? Alex had been found by Sapnap and Karl on their daily walk but of course Schlatt didn’t know that. If he did would he even have cared? Probably not.   
After that Day Schlatt had barely saw Alex let alone talked with the dude. He had to admit.. he didn’t think he’d miss Him as much as he did. 

He missed him to the point where he barely bothered to eat or could barely sleep well. He missed his phone getting blown up by late night texts from the boy. 

Schlatt stared forward at the night sky, his legs dangling from the side. He swallowed roughly and started to chug the bottle, welcoming the pain in his chest. The ram hybrid hadn’t noticed that the explosions and clashing of swords had stopped, bunch of footsteps replacing the war sounds.

“Schlatt?” Wilbur asked from behind him. Schlatt brought the bottle from his lips and looked over, his hand clenching around the glass as he saw everyone there. He looked up, seeing more people on the roof, he took a moment before his eyes landed on Alex. Alex returned the look, watching him with an unreadable expression but if Schlatt had to take a guess it would be.. anger. Disappointment? Maybe. Hatred is there that’s for sure.. there was something else he couldn’t quite pin point. 

He scoffed quietly at Sapnap stepping in front of Alex protectively. He see’s they’ve gotten closer. He took another swig at his bottle. “Everyone is here, huh? Even..” he looked over at Dream and his friends. “Even the Beloved Dream team?” 

Dream just stood straighter at that, relying on his body language to make up for the lack of Well.. face. “The miserable pathetic drunk Ram is talking?” Dream asked, his voice cool and unbothered.  
Schlatt just returned a scowl at him and brought the bottle up to his lips again. The van Quiet. He didn’t care for the glares and scowls he was getting.

Wilbur watched him, “are you fucking drinking?” He asked and scoffed, as if he couldn’t believe it. 

Schlatt just shrugged and stood up, tossing the empty bottle out and moving to grab another one.

Schlatt paused and looked at Fundy, blinking. “Fundy?” The fox hybrid watched him, “.. please don’t. I dont wanna talk to you, just came to see you die.” If there was another person next to Alex in that loyal bit it was definitely Fundy. He didn’t remember when he had first lost Fundy.. hm. 

Schlatt clenched the bottle tightly, staring at the fox with hard eyes. “What are you gonna do after i die? Go back to Daddy? The one dude who put his nation over you?” He asked, smirking at Fundy faltering, the fox’s ears lowering. “That’s right, you little bitch. Shut the hell-“ Wilbur had thrown him against the van wall, pinning him there with a bow. “Don’t you dare speak to him that way, You prick. I swear to Fucking God.”

Schlatt eyed him, rolling his shoulders at the bow. He huffed and popped the cap off the new bottle he was holding. Wilbur shook his head and lowered the bow, moving to check on Fundy. 

Soon Schlatt’s eyes met Alex’s, “the bow is familiar, huh Alex?”

Alex flinched at the use of his name, he instinctively reached up to pat at the fresh scar crossing his face. He stared at Schlatt, taking a deep breath. “.. Schlatt- you could’ve had it all.” He murmured, ignoring the bow comment as he   
He moved Sapnap out the way for a moment. 

Schlatt faltered a bit and watched him, “i did,” he hissed, “it all went away when you left.” He spat, watching the younger boy. Both parties seemed to have forgotten about everyone else who was just listening.

Alex furrowed his brows, unintentionally shuffling a bit towards him. “Schlatt you drove me away, that was on you! All fucking you, not me. “ his voice cracked a bit, but he didn’t seem like he cared. “Every single day i tried so hard with you and i just got stomped on afterwards, you asshole!” He added, his voice getting higher as the hatred became more obvious, he seemed to be tearing up. “God i- fuck i .. i loved you, i did my best to stay im love with you even when you hurt me constantly. Does that honestly sound like my fault??” He bursted, tears threatening to spill. “Please. Please oh please tell me how Me leaving caused you to lose everything.” 

Schlatt stared at him, his mouth felt like cotton as the feeling of guilt started to take over. “I..” he realized he didn’t actually have a reason. He just blamed Alex cause he was the first thing that came to mind. Literally, ever since Alex left he’s been thinking about nothing but him. 

“You almost took a life, Schlatt. You beat me down to Half a heart when i just wanted my white house, God you had Tubbo get publicly executed, you put fear in all the people who believed in you. God dammit you put fear in me yet i still stuck around as long as i did.” Alex continued when schlatt couldn’t. “I had to leave or else i would have died by your hands. The time i spent healing well if you even wanna call it that. The thought of you coming to find me and finish the job scared me so much. It scared me so so much that i barely ate Or slept. But god damn I couldn’t help but WANT you to come find me. I kept thinking maybe it’d be different, maybe Schlatt will be better.”

Alex admitted. By this time most people left to give them space though they were all still waiting outside just incase. The only people left were Wilbur, Tommy, Karl, Sapnap and Fundy. “And then i saw Karl and Sapnap loving and hugging eachother often.. that’s when I realized that’s all i wanted. All i wanted from you. My stupid ass wanted to be held by you.” He watched him,emotion layering his voice. God he didn’t wanna be here but this was most likely his last time seeing Schlatt. He wanted to say bye.

Schlatt stared at him, not bothering to stop himself from reaching out to brush hair from Alex’s eyes, brushing the scar and ignoring how the remainder of people suddenly stood straight, their weapons held tightly again just in case Schlatt tried something.

Schlatt wasnt gonna try anything though, he just wanted to touch Alex. The burning in his chest getting stronger, his vision kept fuzzing in and out. It wasn’t a alcohol thing though. He was actually in pain but he was gonna ignore it at the moment. 

Quackity looked like he was honest to God trying to force himself to back away but he only leaned into the touch as Schlatt rested his hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears. That erupted in a surprised noise from a few of the people left in the room, Karl and Sapnap the most.   
He slid a hand to rest on Schlatt’s, why was he doing this? He should he stabbing the shit out of Schlatt. He should be pulling away and moving back into the comforting embrace of sap and Karl. God what is wrong with him?

He let out a surprised Gasp when he was pulled Close to Schlatt, arms wrapping around his body. Alex tensed up before he realized what Schlatt was doing. Schlatt was.. hugging him. Almost immediately he started to cling to him and tear up again, he Hugged schlatt as if his life depended on it. They’ve never.. Schlatt has never hugged him before.

“Alex.. im..” Schlatt started then stopped as he couldn’t being himself to say it. Was he sorry? Its too late to be sorry now. Way too late.. no more empty apologies. No more.

Alex understood and felt himself trembling in a silent sob,   
“God i really fucking Hate you. I hate you so much for what you did to me, God dammit. “ he murmured, yet he still clung onto Schlatt with a tight grip. 

Schlatt rested his hand on Alex’s back, wincing in the slightest. He couldn’t tell if it was the chest pain acting up or Alex talking with Venom in his voice. Maybe both. He shuddered heavily suddenly and pulled away to hunch over, the pain was intense now. He coughed and panted. 

Alex watched him in confusion, the others doing the same. “Schlatt..?” Alex Questioned.

“Schlatt?” Fundy asked this time, stepping forward, passing wilbur and watching the Ram hybrid crumbling down to his knees and hold his chest. Schlatt’s breath was labored as he started to feel himself get weaker, his lids feeling heavier. 

Alex watched him, his eyes wide. “Someone.. someone help him..!” He looked around, “someone do something.” When nobody made a move he scoffed and moved to join Schlatt on the the floor but Wilbur grabbed him, “Quackity no- just let him go.” He murmured, holding the struggling boy tightly.

Alex kicked and tried to wrestle out his grip Desperately, “Wilbur please- please let me go- someone fucking help him!” He clawed at the arms holding him as he started to get pulled further away. “Schlatt!” He called out, his vision getting blurry as tears blocked his vision. He saw Schlatt’s blurry form slump to the ground, a weak hand reached out towards him before it fell. Schlatt had gone limp all together.

Alex stared forward and struggled, blocking out everything as he yelled and called for Schlatt, the others running in to check on them only to stop and gawk at the scene.

Alex hadnt given up on Struggling, he clawed. “Quackity- let him go. He’s gone stop it.” Wilbur held him as tight as he could, the stinging in his arms eventually getting too much. He shouted a curse and let go, cradling his arms as Alex quickly rushed to Schlatt, shaking his body.

“You fucker- i was kidding. I dont hate you, please. Wake up- wake up..schlatt god dammit it please- you cant.. you cant do this.” Alex pleaded, not caring if he looked even the slightest bit pathetic. He didn’t give a shit as he shook and clung to Schlatt’s still warm body. “Please.. please Im sorry, im so sorry. Please dont leave me.” He held Schlatt. He held Schlatt for a while actually. 

~

A bit later, Wilbur pursed his lips at Alex still curled into Schlatt’s body.  
The others had left to start getting ready for the speech for later. 

Wilbur approached Karl and Sapnap who were still there, “take care of him for me, Please.” Sapnap just blinked hard and gave a nod. He was still pretty shaken up from that whole thing. He honestly thought he and Karl were getting somewhere with helping Alex get out from being tangled in Schlatt’s strings. Guess not. 

Wilbur walked out, pulling Tommy and Fundy out with him, leaving the three plus The body in there alone. 

Karl looked back and Quackity and pulled away from where he was tucked under Sapnap’s arm. He started over slowly and joined Quackity on the floor, his face softening at Alex clutching the man’s suit jacket and twitching with silent sobs. 

Karl reached out and put a gentle hand on Alex’s shoulder,immediately getting it sheugged off when Alex just moved closer to Schlatt. Karl sighed softly and put it back, rubbing the younger boy’s back. “Quackity? Hey..” he spoke softly, feeling Alex start to slowly lean into him. 

“C’mon, Quack.. you gotta let him go. He’s gone.” Karl spoke as softly as he could, his eyes softened when Alex shuddered at that. 

Sapnap joined in and they managed to Get Quackity into leaning on them, the two boyfriends hugging Alex as the poor boy cried.

-

After a bit Alex had passed out, most likely due from the exhaustion of today.   
Alex had maybe been crying for a few hours. “Can you pick him up?” Karl asked Sapnap quietly.

Sap gave a quiet nod and shifted Alex into his arms, lifting him up bridal style and standing to his feet as the Mexican shifted and wrapped his arms around his neck. He motioned for karl to follow as they headed back home. 

This will definitely be a day for Alex to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha yeah uh, I’d love to see y’all’s comments!! Teehee byeeee


End file.
